Repent
by phayte1978
Summary: The last thing Father Nikiforov expected to find in his church, was his new priest- sinning. (Not a Part of the Sins of the Flesh AU)


Father Nikiforov heard the familiar sounds as he quietly walked through the church. No one should be at the church at this hour, and Father Nikiforov cannot say he is surprised to hear these sounds. He had been suspecting something for some time now.

Father Leroy had come to help his growing congregation. What Father Nikiforov did not expect was a priest fresh out of college. He was hoping for someone with more experience… just more.

It was almost pitch dark in the church, save a few candles lit. Father Nikiforov walked slowly to where the sounds seem to get louder. Low moans and other noises coming from over next to the confessional.

Crossing himself as he got to the confessional, there was no one in there. Thankful he did not have to deal with indecencies, he heard a chuckle and another moan. _Fingers to forehead, midsection, left shoulder and right_. Father Nikiforov moved over to where the pews were darkened by the shadows- places the candle light just did not touch.

"Slow down, kitten," he heard the familiar voice say.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, Father Nikiforov saw where a blond was kneeled between Father Leroy's legs, head bobbing up and down. Father Leroy had his hand pulling at his hair, looking down at the blond. Neither seem to know he was standing there- both lost in their own little world.

"Father Leroy?" Father Nikiforov asked.

"Shit!" a voice yelled and jumped up.

As the other person when to run, Father Nikiforov grabbed them by the hood of their jacket. Cursing and growling ringing through the church as he held onto the hood of the blond's jacket.

"Yuri?" Father Nikiforov asked once his face came into view.

"Da! Now let me the fuck go!" Yuri hissed out as he swung his arm out, punching him in his side.

Letting go of Yuri's jacket and grabbing his side- Yuri took off out of the church and Father Nikiforov squinted his eyes and saw as Father Leroy was adjusting his clothing.

"Father Leroy, for shame," Father Nikiforov said.

"Oh come on Father Vic!" Father Leroy said, "You are such a stiff at times."

He hated when Father Leroy called him Father Vic- he did it to spite him.

"You took an oath," Father Nikiforov said.

Standing up, Father Leroy walked over to Father Nikiforov. "You did too," he said with a wink.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't think I don't know. I see how you eye fuck that Katsuki boy all through mass," he smirked at him.

Father Nikiforov shook his head. "You know nothing."

Father Leroy walked over to where Father Nikiforov was, looking him up and down slowly- his shirt still untucked.

"Don't tell me you don't dip your hand in the offerings here," he said, "there are sweet temptations, and I am only a man."

"Yuri is a child," Father Nikiforov spit out.

"Nah! He is seventeen," Father Leroy said with a brush of his hands.

Father Nikiforov shook his head. "You sinned in our church! I should turn you in before you damn this entire place."

Father Leroy took another step, "Oh please do. I would love to talk to the Cardinal about your indiscretions."

"Mine?" Father Nikiforov asked.

"Yes yours," he said, moving that last inch so their noses touched, "You think I don't know how you bend that sweet little Katsuki over your desk in your office? Or how he sneaks back to your cottage in the late hours of the night."

"You know not what you speak!" Father Nikiforov spit out.

"How long did you stand there? Watching what was going on?" Father Leroy asked.

"Long enough," Father Nikiforov said.

A hand cupped at his crotch, fingers curling around his limp cock in his pants. Father Nikiforov should have jumped back, but he was not going to allow this priest to rattle him. He stood his ground firmly, staring into those blue eyes piercing at him.

"What were you thinking?" Father Leroy asked, palming against the front of his pants.

"What a disgrace you are," Father Nikiforov said.

The had on his crotch palmed him harder as Father Leroy laughed out.

"If you had played nicely, I am sure my little kitten would have taken care of you too," Father Leroy said.

Father Nikiforov hated to admit how good looking the new priest was. He hated to admit how hard his cock was getting in his pants as Father Leroy continued to palm him.

"Flee from youthful passions, and pursue righteousness, faith, love, and peace, along with those who call on the Lord from a pure heart." _[2 Timothy 2:22]_

Father Leroy laughed again and just palmed him harder, he leaned into Father Nikiforov and Father Nikiforov found him turning his head away.

"No!" Father Nikiforov yelled out.

"Stop being so chaste," Father Leroy whispered, "Give into temptation… dip your fingers in and taste."

This time, Father Nikiforov pushed Father Leroy off of him, only to have Father Leroy walk back to him, backing him into the wall.

"Come on Father Vic, stop fighting it," Father Leroy said as he crowded Father Nikiforov against the wall, and arm on either side of his head, leaning into him. "You know you want it."

"Always so sure of yourself," Father Nikiforov said.

"Who is going to trust someone who doubts his own self?" Father Leroy asked.

"There is such thing as too much self confidence," Father Nikiforov said.

"So rich coming from you," Father Leroy smirked at him.

An arm moved off the wall, that hand was back on his dick again, over his pants and rubbing.

"Seems like you don't mind all that much. Maybe I should have kept the kitten around," Father Leroy whispered as his mouth got closer to Father Nikiforov's. "His mouth is like heaven, the way he can suck and take my cock fully down his throat."

"You are a disgrace to the cloth!" Father Nikiforov hissed out.

Father Leroy's mouth was on his as his tongue immediately forced his way into his mouth. Father Nikiforov grabbed at his shoulders, debating to pull him closer or push him away, but he was trapped between the wall and Father Leroy's body. His hands wound into the longer sections of this hair, pulling hard at it, feeling Father Leroy pressed harder against him, their dicks pressing through their pants.

Pulling back from the kiss, a trail of saliva connected their lips as Father Leroy smirked at Father Nikiforov.

"You are just as sinful," Father Leroy said.

"Isn't that why we ask for forgiveness?" Father Nikiforov asked.

A sparkle behind those blue eyes as Father Nikiforov put his hand on Father Leroy's shoulders, pushing him to his knees.

"Since you do not use your mouth to speak the Lord's prayers, might as well make some use of it."

Father Leroy gave Father Nikiforov a toothy grin, then his hands were quickly unfastening his pants, tugging them open. He did not hesitate to pull at his briefs, freeing his cock. His hands were warm as they wrapped around his cock, stroking him.

"Is this how a sinner prays?" Father Leroy asked. "On his knees?"

Father Nikiforov shook his head, "A sinner opens his mouth and accepts his offering."

Father Leroy never took his eyes off of him- his mouth falling open and his tongue sticking out. Grabbing at the base of his cock, Father Nikiforov positioned it to his bottom lip, tracing his lip then slowly sliding it into Father Leroy's mouth- pushing the head of his cock against the inside of his cheek, watching as his skin bulged out with each short press.

"A sinner accepts the gift offered to him, wholeheartedly," Father Nikiforov said.

Father Leroy hummed as he closed his mouth around Father Nikiforov's cock. Lightly swirling his tongue around his cock head. Father Nikiforov gently pressed in and back out, watching as Father Leroy's lips thinned around his cock.

Using his free hand, Father Nikiforov grabbed Father Leroy's hair again, holding him in place.

"Can you take all of it?" he asked.

Father Leroy barely nodded, his mouth full of cock.

"There is something to be said about a priest sucking cock," Father Nikiforov said, "Especially one so good looking."

He hates to admit that Father Leroy was good looking, but he knew he could not lie to himself. He pressed his cock in further, feeling Father Leroy's throat constrict around his cock, a gagging sound echoing around them. Gripping his hair harder, Father Nikiforov pulled back out then pushed slowly back in. Even as he felt the constriction again around his cock, he continued to push down into Father Leroy's throat. Father Leroy's eyes started to water, his gagging getting louder. Pulling back out, he caressed the side of the priest face.

"Sinners must repent," Father Nikiforov whispered down at him.

Father Leroy grabbed his hips and started to bob his head up and down his shaft. Noisy, wet sucking sounds as Father Nikiforov braced himself against the wall, allowing his mind to be consumed by the devil on his dick.

Moaning out, a loud slurp and pop off his cock rang loudly into the quiet church as Father Leroy licked a long wet stripe up the base of his cock, then a hand wrapping his shaft, and he started to suck on the head of his cock.

"You are cheating," Father Nikiforov said with a smirk.

As Father Leroy looked up at him, he grabbed his hair again, pushing his cock back into his mouth.

"This was what you wanted all along, wasn't it?" Father Nikiforov asked. "To seduce me… to damn me to hell in my own church!"

Father Leroy hummed around his cock as he continued to move his mouth over him. Father Nikiforov found he could not take his eyes off of him as he worked his mouth over his cock. Even as he combed his fingers through his hair, getting as better view of his face.

Father Leroy had one hand around his shaft, and he saw his free hand below him, working hard, pulling at his own cock. The more Father Leroy sucked at him, the more his body slightly rocked back and forth.

Pulling his hair harder, Father Nikiforov felt his release barreling down on him. Thrusting a few times more, harder than he had before, he heard Father Leroy gag, but he did not stop. As a warm rush filled his body, he fill Father Leroy's mouth. Emptying his seed deep into his throat, filling his mouth.

Gasping, Father Leroy pulled off his cock, cum leaking out of his mouth as he moaned while pulling his cock harder.

"Do not desecrate this holy floor," Father Nikiforov breathed out as he fell to his knees, watching as Father Leroy moaned and thrusted into his own hand. He could not take his eyes off of the sight before him. Bathed in candlelight, Father Leroy cupped one hand at his cock head as he pulled harder on his shaft- moaning loudly, spilling into his palm.

 _Fingers to forehead, midsection, left shoulder and right._

When those eyes locked with his- he gasped as Father Leroy started to lick his palm clean, gathering his release in his hand.

"Waste not, want not," Father Leroy said as he leaned forward, sticking his tongue into his mouth. Father Nikiforov could taste the bitter seed on his tongue as their tongues fought against one another.

A hand at his neck and the kiss was deepened more. Father Leroy showing him he was worthy of his church, worthy of him. A hard bite on his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood made Father Nikiforov hiss out, but Father Leroy was not letting up. Pulling at his hair, they were back to kissing, copper mixing in with bitter cum in their mouths. Pushing him back, Father Nikiforov gasped. His chest was heaving as Father Leroy smirked at him.

"This is not over," Father Leroy said as he sat back, tucking himself back into his pants.

"We must repent our sins," Father Nikiforov breathed out, moving his hands quickly to hide his shame as he buttoned his pants.

"Why repent? I am not sorry for my sin. I do my sins in front the of the Lord, not behind closed doors," Father Leroy said with a wink.

Both of them on their knees, staring down the other.

"This is my church," Father Nikiforov growled out.

"Oh, this _was_ your playground Father Vic… and I am here to play on it," Father Leroy said as he climbed to his feet, holding his hand out to him.

Father Nikiforov hesitantly took his hand, standing to meet him eye to eye.

"Sins in the dark always come to light," he said.

"Then we will repent when the time comes," Father Leroy said.

Father Nikiforov broke their eye contact first. Turning away, he walked over to the candles to blow them out. When he turned around, the church was almost pitch black, though he knew Father Leroy was still there.

"See you at mass tomorrow?" Father Leroy's voice asked through the darkness.

Father Nikiforov sighed, "Yes… mass tomorrow."

He stood there as he listen to the footsteps of Father Leroy exit the church. Crossing himself one last time, he slowly walked out of the church.

 _Forgive me Father for I have sinned… and continue to sin._


End file.
